


Deveria ter me importado mais

by Accohen



Series: Serie Deveria [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, amizade, arrependimento, leve angust, rejeição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy sentia que devia fazer algo para se desculpar com Nico. Era tudo sua culpa. Pernico. Spoiler Casa de Hades, o que deveria ter acontecido depois que os semideuses saíram da Casa de Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deveria ter me importado mais

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Should've cared more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743622) by [Accohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen)



> Olá, bem-vindos. 
> 
> A principio estava planejada para ser um short-fic, mas quando eu vi estava escrevendo sobre a mesma historia sem ao menos perceber.
> 
> A serie terá quatro historias, as duas primeiras serão curtas e a outras duas serão longas; a terceira já está pronta, postada no site, mas em processo de revisão e outra em hiatus, porque eu preciso mudar muito coisa nela.
> 
> Agora que tudo está claro, espero que você entre, leia e aprecie a leitura.^^

Se Percy tivesse prestado atenção, não estaria naquela situação.

— ...o que você acha?

Bem, agora que ele estava olhando para Nico, era difícil não prestar. Odiava saber que estava tão perto de Nico, sentindo sua presença, mas sem poder toca-lo.

Uma mão segurou em seu braço e outra tocou em seu ombro, uma sensação pálida comparado com o que sentia por apenas olhar Nico do outro lado do campo, sentado ao lado de Hazel.

— Hmm? O que? — disse, sentindo Annabeth puxar novamente seu braço, tentando chamar sua atenção.

— Percy! Você ouviu o que eu disse? Precisamos de suprimentos.

Percy não queria estar ali. Não queria se preparar para outra guerra, pensar sobre suprimentos ou estar há quilômetros de distância de Nico. 

— Você não pode cuidar disso? Porque você não fala com Hazel? Ela deve saber o lugar mais perto. — Percy continuou olhando para frente como se observasse o horizonte e viu, quase em câmera lenta, Annabeth levantar bufando para longe dele enquanto Nico levantava a cabeça e o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Como poderia ele sentir tanta falta de Nico se o garoto estava há menos de dez metros dele?

Nico desviou o olhar tão rápido quanto havia o olhado e fechou os olhos, sorrindo docemente enquanto o sol do meio-dia brilhava forte, banhando sua pele morena e o vento batendo em seus cabelos negros, como se as correntes de ar trouxessem aquele cheiro adocicado que Percy tinha aprendido a amar durante seu tempo em Nova Roma.

Nico parecia não ouvir uma palavra do que Annabeth falava com Hazel.

Eles logo partiriam.

Percy virou o rosto e se encolheu, encostando a cabeça nos joelhos e tentando não pensar enquanto olhava para a enorme estátua de Athena Paternos. Ainda que fosse um alívio pisar na grama e sentir o cheiro de terra molhada, a incerteza o fazia balançar as pernas e agarra-las como se fosse a solução de seus problemas.

Desejava que o mundo parasse por um momento e lhe deixasse pensar.

Franziu o cenho e continuou de braços cruzados. E se eles ganhassem? E se não? O que ele deveria fazer? Viver uma vidinha feliz ao lado de Annabeth? Voltar para a casa da mãe? Ou talvez, devesse morar em Atlantis com Poseidon? E Nico? O que aconteceria com ele?

 _Oh._ Então era isso, era o que realmente o inquietava. Era Nico com seus cabelos negros que caiam sobre o rosto, pele oliva-clara num tom quase pálido e um olhar melancólico, que agora tinha a atenção fixa em sua tarefa de levar a estátua para o acampamento meio-sangue.

Ele movia seus braços torneados e eficientes, amarrando as cordas ao redor dele e da estátua, tentando dar laços o mais apertado que pudesse. 

Percy permaneceu onde estava, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas e continuou a encarar Nico, sem entender. Não recordava a última vez que havia olhado para Nico; parado e realmente visto o garoto pelo o que ele era, pelo menos, não antes de sua perda de memória.

Quando foi que perdeu a noção do tempo e perdeu o momento que Nico havia mudado tanto?

Nico não era o garoto pequeno e frágil que Percy costumava conhecer. Ainda que o garoto levasse a velha expressão irritada no rosto, o corpo magro e inocência deram lugar a ombros largos e músculos fortes, escondidos por debaixo daquelas roupas largas. Percy podia sentir o poder e raiva irradiar de onde estava enquanto Nico ignorava o resto a sua volta.

Principalmente a Percy.

O que ele estava pensando? Percy se remexeu inquieto e suas mãos coçaram com a vontade de tocar, sua testa se franziu e seu corpo teimava em se inclinava para frente como se isso pudesse fazer a distância desaparecer. Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar seus pensamentos para então olhara para o chão, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, desviando o olhar.

Voltou a olhar para a estátua, observando as voltas e nós complicados que Nico dava, movimentos que pareciam um tipo de hipnose.

Olhava porque era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento; tinha medo de quebrar o encanto ou de irritar ainda mais Nico. Não que quisesse se mover. Não conseguia desviar o olhar e não tinha a intenção. Revia os últimos anos tão atento a Nico como nunca esteve antes, ficando mais confuso ainda.

De onde veio esse interesse? Ele amava Annabeth, certo? Mas... não da forma que um dia a amara, não desde que Nico apareceu em sua porta oferecendo ajuda no fim da guerra contra os Titãs. Ou talvez, tenha acontecido até antes. Talvez todos aqueles meses longe de Annabeth só tenham provado qual era sua realidade. Talvez tenha sido o destino, o fazendo ver o que precisava ver, lhe mostrando que o tempo passado ao lado de Nico, lutando para esquecer a cada vez que olhava para Nico; a cada gesto e cada olhar compartilhado, era para mostrar o quão errado Percy estava.

Como poderia ser errado se apaixonar por esse garoto desinibido, poderoso, leal e arrogante que tinha conhecido em tempos mais simples. Como poderia ele esquecer a forma que Nico havia lhe protegido, de como o garoto havia se encaixado perfeitamente em seus braços e gemido manhoso só para ele escutar. Era um lado de Nico que Percy não tinha visto antes e que agora parecia impossível viver sem.

Percy fechou os olhos e suspirou, ele também havia mudado. Sabia que tentava se agarrar ao velho Percy como se fosse sua única salvação, porque sabia que Annabeth significava estabilidade e confiança, o ajudando a trazer a superfície aquele ser inocente que amava a melhor amiga, porque isso era mais fácil do que mostrar o que existia dentro dele.

Às vezes, Percy se odiava. Ele não poderia dizer se o novo Percy era melhor, mas sabia que ele estava ali, convivendo ao mesmo tempo com o seu velho eu. Esse novo cara era uma versão muito mais verdadeira, mais corajosa e sincera, pronta para se libertar; era aquele que amava o gosto do sucesso e da adrenalina e que talvez não quisesse viver as mesmas coisas ou fazer o que esperavam dele. Até quando teria que se policiar a cada ação? Até quando teria que esconde o que acontecia dentro dele? Era quase sem sentido, todas aquelas doces memórias... as vezes do tempo passado com Nico em Nova Roma, outras, mesmo antes de perder a memória.

Era tão confuso que sentia vontade de puxar os cabelos e fugir para longe. Não porque fossem desagradáveis, longe disso. Foram tempos de--de sexo e descoberta, prazer sem pudor ou remorso, onde o nome Annabeth rondava sua mente sem qualquer lembrança ou emoção que conectasse tal nome a qualquer pessoa, nem mesmo sua intuição o impediu de ficar Nico. Na verdade, ela havia lhe dito que era a coisa certa a fazer, porque era mais que atração; era preocupação, era um tipo de afeto que martelava no fundo de sua mente, algo que sempre parecia puxa-lo para perto de Nico mesmo quando era ignorado ou obrigado a se afastar.

Percy precisava disso, só um toque. Ele tinha que se aproximar e ver com os próprios olhos como Nico estava, se eles ainda se encaixavam como antes, ver se a pele de Nico ainda era tão macia como ele se lembrava e se ele ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro. Mas essa era uma tarefa difícil, sempre tinha sido, porque lá estava o italiano, o ignorando de novo, fingindo estar concentrado na estátua já amarrada há tempos. Agora, como Percy poderia culpar Nico? Era ele quem havia ignorado primeiro, logo após aquele primeiro ano onde Bianca havia morrido. Com culpa, havia decidido acatar a decisão de Nico, só um garotinho naquela época. Seu primeiro erro, o maior dele.

A culpa era sua e só sua. Preferiu ficar com a escolha fácil e agora teria que encarar as consequências.

Abriu os olhos e deixou que seus instintos tomassem conta do resto. Se levantou, ignorando os olhares de surpresa e parou atrás de Nico, sem vontade de iniciar uma conversa ou ir embora. Engoliu em seco, abriu a boca e a fechou de novo.

Nenhum som saiu.

Percy não era covarde, já havia destruído milhares monstros. Aquilo deveria ser fácil, certo? Então porque imaginar Nico o rejeitando doía tanto, mas... sabia que ouvir uma aceitação seria pior ainda, porque significaria que Percy nunca poderia retribuir. Mas... ele... nesses tempos de guerra... precisava se desculpar com Nico, não queria que o semideus fosse embora irritado com ele, mesmo que soubesse, bem lá no fundo, que não poderia ser só isso.

A verdade era bem clara, ficar longe de Nico sempre o faria se sentir errado, sempre o faria se sentir como se uma parte dele estivesse faltando.

Preferia não pensar.

Não, no momento.

— Pare de me olhar assim. — Nico sussurrou, sem olhar para trás, ajeitando a corda ao redor da estátua.

— Eu--como você está? — Percy pigarreou, arrastando os pés no chão e colocando as mãos no bolso ao olhar para baixo.

— Bem. — Percy ouviu a voz tensa e arrastada de Nico, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua coluna, amava ouvir aquele tom voz de voz bem quando estava prestes a... pigarreou novamente e espiou entre os cílios, observando o semideus checar mais uma vez as cordas, verificando se estavam bem presas numa inútil tentativa de ganhar tempo e não ter que olhar para ele.

Percy suspirou, cansado. Ele realmente era péssimo com essas coisas.

— Nico, eu preciso--

— Você precisa voltar para o navio. Eles logo vão zarpar.

Irritado, Percy, pegou no ombro de Nico, o virando de frente para ele.

O garoto a sua frente tinha os olhos irritados e inchados, com lagrimas que escorriam por seu lindo rosto moreno.

Ele realmente era um idiota.

Ignorando o que deveria fazer, Percy se aproximou devagar e o envolveu em um abraço estranho. Primeiro com um braço e logo depois com outro, quando viu que não seria empurrado, trazendo Nico para perto dele e o prendendo em um afago suave que aos poucos se intensificava.

Percy sorriu e encostou a cabeça no topo da cabeleira negra de Nico, deslizando as mãos devagar pelas costas e ombros de Nico com medo de causar qualquer tipo de reação violenta, mas a única coisa que Percy ouviu foi um suspiro surpreso.

Hum... Percy gostou disso.

Então, apenas para testar uma teoria, apertou Nico mais junto a ele, sentindo mais do que ouvindo, um doce suspiro entrecortado, e mais surpreso ainda, sentiu fortes braços passarem por seu corpo, o agarrando pela cintura num aperto de ferro e uma respiração acelerada em seu pescoço ao passo que Nico descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eu sinto muito, pequeno. — Percy abaixou o pescoço e encaixou a cabeça no vão do ombro de Nico, sentindo uma fragrância floral, doce e estranhamente familiar. Ele ficou daquele jeito, falando baixinho ao ouvido de Nico, como se fosse um segredo, num momento só deles. — Sei que fiz tudo errado. — disse, sentindo Nico estremecer em seus braços, se deixando ser embalado naquele ultimo conforto.

— Eu devia ter me importado mais. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. — Percy disse.

Ambos sabiam do que Percy falava.

— Você pode me desculpar? — Percy sussurrou, apertando Nico mais forte em seus braços. — Você pode me desculpar por tudo o que eu fiz?

Espero que um dia você possa. Ele queria dizer.

E, então, Percy soltou Nico gentilmente, sentindo como se não tivesse controle sobre o próprio corpo, sentindo que tudo o que mais queria era voltar a segurar Nico em seus braços e o esconde-lo do resto do mundo.

Percy observou o exato momento em que Nico piscou e o encarou com seus lindos olhos brilhantes, sem expressão alguma no rosto molhado, voltando a interpretar o papel que o mundo exigia dele.

Desejava que a vida deles pudesse ter sido diferente.

— Isso não faz diferença. Agora que você está com a consciência limpa, pode voltar para a sua namorada. — Nico endireitou a coluna e tornou a se virar, colocando as cordas que segurava a estátua sobre seu corpo, como se fosse carrega-la nas costas.

— Nico, eu não posso!

— Sim, você pode. — Nico disse o cortando, irritado, e se virou para Percy, mostrando aquela velha raiva conhecida. — Você pode ir embora sem se importar com quem deixa para trás. Você pode voltar para sua namorada e pode se esquecer o que acabou de acontecer. Espero que você seja feliz. 

Sem mais palavras, Nico se virou para frente e observou Reyna e Hedge vindo com armaduras completas, preparados para o campo de batalha.

Percy deu um passo para trás e observou o momento em que eles se juntaram e deram as mãos, tendo um último vislumbre dos olhos de Nico, sombrio e infeliz.

O pior de tudo era saber que a culpa era sua.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e acompanhem as próximas historias. E se você gostou, um comentário me faria muito feliz. Obrigada.


End file.
